Demons
by Nagissa Malfoy
Summary: "Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan" -Stephen King One-Shot inspirado en la canción: Demons de Imagine Dragons


Hola este es mi primer One-shot Drarry, espero que les guste. Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones y críticas, que serán bien recibidas.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J,K,Rowling

Dedicado a mis dos grandes amigas, ellas son mi inspiración:

 _Jessica Pérez y Perla Negra._

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Demons**

 _ **Cuando los días son fríos.**_

Fue en una noche de invierno cuando lo vio, tan desarreglado, tan desbordado, tan desolado, en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él hubiera rechazado a Potter esa noche?. Tal vez no estaría en apuros como ahora. Tal vez no estaría llorando como una tonta niña de quince años por un amor no correspondido.

Si él hubiera sabido antes…

 **Comienzo del Flash Back**

"¿Quién es el imbécil que viene a estas horas?". Pensó Draco, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "¿Cómo se atreven a molestarme cuando por fin puedo descansar? No importa quién sea voy a matarlo **".**

Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, dejando pasar la brisa fresca de esa noche, respirando profundo el olor a lluvia. Su expresión cambio bruscamente al percatarse de quién era la persona que había llamado. No podía ser cierto. "Por Merlín", pensó Draco, mientras lo observaba de la cabeza a los pies. "¿Qué sucedió contigo, Potter? -Malfoy -Susurró el joven de cabello azabache, con la mirada en sus zapatos, mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-Potter…Potter ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Al verlo tan destrozado y empapado por la lluvia su enojo se fue al carajo. Pero no pasaría de nuevo, él nunca volvería a bajar la guardia… no de nuevo.

Necesito… necesito -El muchacho levantó la mirada y enfocó su mirada con la suya. Pudo notar dolor, desilusión, arrepentimiento y millones de emociones en su mirada, causando que su corazón se acelerara y que su pecho se oprimiera.

-Adelante, Potter, puedes pasar - Se movió hacia un lado dándole paso al joven- Estás todo empapado, estás temblando por el frío, mejor hablemos adentro, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo con una voz suave… casi con ternura. Harry lo observó unos minutos para asegurarse que no estaba mintiendo o haciendo una de sus pesadas bromas.

 _ **Y las cartas se retiran.**_

Al no ver ningún rastro de burla en sus ojos entró a la casa, sintiendo un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura, al parecer Malfoy sabía usar hechizos de calefacción.

Draco lo guió hacia el comedor principal, donde lo invitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante varios segundos, hasta que Draco lo rompió.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó o nos quedaremos así toda la noche?- Preguntó con brusquedad Draco

Harry suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

-No tengo idea qué hago aquí, Malfoy, solo sentí que debía venir… Dios, soy tan estúpido- Respondió mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus manos.

-Lo eres- Respondió Draco – Vamos, Potter, dilo de una vez

 ** _Y los santos que vemos están hechos de oro._**

-No sé qué está pasando conmigo…Yo… No sé qué estoy sintiendo, tengo un remolino en mi cabeza, no tengo idea dónde estoy parado, solo quiero… yo solo deseo... Olvídalo, fui muy estúpido al venir aquí, yo….- Fue interrumpido por Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estabas por decir?– Draco se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Harry, ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Potter?- susurró, mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a él.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, estaba seguro que Draco podía oírlo, estaba tan cerca de él, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Su semblante cambió. "Que imbécil", pensó Harry. "Un hombre como él queriéndome, deseándome, que ingenuo eres, Harry".

 ** _Y tus sueños fracasan. Y aquellos que aclamamos, son los peores de todos._**

-Olvídalo, Draco, tengo que irme- Intentó levantarse, pero su brazo fue tomado con tanta suavidad, que casi se derrite. Miró a Draco fijamente, preguntándose qué demonios hacía, ¿es que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba en él?

El rostro de Draco era todo un poema, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y un brillo de sorpresa estaba instalado en sus ojos, y algo más que Harry no podía descifrar.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Susurró con una voz muy suave.

-¿De qué habl….Oh Merlín- Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rojo, no se había percatado de cómo le había llamado. Sus nervios aumentaron.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no quise llamarte así- Respondió intentando zafarse del toque de Draco, lo quemaba, encendía algo dentro de él con un simple toque.

Draco no se lo permitió, puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

-Dime qué es lo que deseas, Potter, se un maldito Gryffindor y ten valor.

 _ **Y por nuestras venas corre sangre rancia.**_

"No puedo hacerlo", pensó Harry mientras mordía sus labios. "No soy tan valiente".

-Soy un cobarde- susurró Harry – Malfoy, yo no sé cómo empezar, me siento asustado y yo…-Fue callado por unos suaves labios que se posaron sobre los suyos con tanta…. Dulzura. Harry se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Draco ya no lo soportaba más, ya no podía seguir resistiendo más, tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su aroma lo volvía loco. A la mierda con todo, él no era de piedra, la voz de Harry lo ponía a mil, y tenerlo así de cerca era un pecado, un dulce y vicioso pecado, del cual no quería escapar…."¡Maldición!", pensó Draco, cuando sintió como era correspondido. "Esa boca, esa maldita boca, como había deseado esto por años".

Al diablo con todo, al diablo con la amistad que había creado con Harry, eso no le bastaba, él quería más… necesitaba más.

 ** _Quiero ocultar la verdad, Quiero protegerte._**

Tomó a Harry de la cintura y lo atrajo al suelo con él, quedando ambos de rodillas.

-Draco… yo -Intentó hablar Harry

-Shh- La boca de Draco bajó hasta su cuello, depositando un beso- Cállate, no digas nada, déjame hacerlo, Harry, deseo hacerlo- su mano acariciaba el pecho del joven con adoración, como si fuera de cristal.

Harry cerró sus ojos, ya no importaba nada más. Aún no podía creer que Draco lo había besado, había soñado tanto con eso. Y por Merlín que no lo desaprovecharía.

Ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa de a poco, sin dejar de besarse. Esa noche se olvidarían de todo, y de todos, esa noche solo serían ellos dos, solo Draco y Harry.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 ** _Pero con la bestia adentro, no hay lugar donde podamos escondernos._**

Luego de la noche que pasó con Harry, Draco despertó muy temprano a la mañana, comenzó a vestirse mientras observaba a Harry dormir. Habían subido a la habitación de Draco, donde dieron rienda suelta a tanto deseo y amor oprimido.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Harry", pensó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa triste. "Me encantaría quedarme y verte despertar, pero no puedo hacerlo", miró por última vez a Harry, y salió de la habitación Toda la mañana Draco había estado pensando, y culpándose por lo sucedido.

¿Por qué había permitido que Harry se entregara así?

No podía, no debía, no estaba bien. Se supone que lo protegería.

Fallé, fui un imbécil que se dejó llevar, pensé solo en mí y solo en mí.

¡Maldición! – Gritó Draco, mientras pateaba la mesa donde estaban todos sus libros- Harry, lo siento, no puedo hacerte esto, lo siento, Harry- sollozaba Draco mientras caía de rodillas, y sus gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 ** _No importa lo que creamos. Todavía estamos llenos de codicia._**

 ** _Esta es la llegada de mi reino… Esta es la llegada de mi reino._**

Luego de haber despertado solo en la gran habitación, Harry decidió irse de la casa de Draco con lágrimas en los ojos. Había sido usado, Draco solo lo quería para una noche. .. el muy hijo de perra, solo quería sexo, y él había caído como colegiala.

"¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, pensaba Harry mientras abrazaba a su almohada, intentando no llorar, pero sin éxito alguno.

 ** _Cuando sientas mi calor, mírame a los ojos. Es donde se esconden mis demonios_**

 ** _Es donde se esconden mis demonios._**

Luego de dos semanas, Harry encontró a Draco en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Lo observó con odio, y dolor.

-Malfoy -Gruñó mientras se acercaba a él- Tenemos que hablar

Draco levantó una ceja en forma de burla y sonrió.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Potter… Piérdete- Había girado para largarse de ahí, pero Harry lo arrinconó contra la pared de forma brusca.

Miro a Harry e intentó aparentar que no le dolía ver esa mirada.

 ** _No te acerques demasiado, está oscuro adentro, es donde mis demonios se esconden._**

 ** _Es donde se esconden mis demonios._**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó con la voz estrangulada, estaba intentando no desmoronarse

Draco estaba intentando colocar su máscara fría, pero no podía hacerlo, no con un Harry con los ojos llorosos, no podía, no soportaba verlo llorar

- _Porque quiero protegerte-_ Respondió con la voz forzada, cargada de dolor.

 ** _Cuando cae el telón. Cuando las luces se apagan, todos los pecadores se arrastran._**

 ** _Así que ellos cavaron tu tumba._**

-No entiendo qué estás haciendo, no entiendo por qué me dices eso, me usaste Malfoy, me usaste- Había tomado a Draco del rostro, para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿De qué demonios me estas protegiendo según tú?

Draco estaba a punto de estallar, ¿es que el Gryffindor muy idiota no se daba cuenta?

-Responde, maldito cobarde.-Gritó Harry mientras observaba fijamente sus ojos.

 _ **Y la mascarada llegará gritando, por el desastre que hiciste.**_

-Draco- sollozó Harry- Responde por favor- tomando la camisa de Draco con fuerza.

 _ **No quiero ocultarte la verdad.**_

 ** _No quiero decepcionarte._**

 ** _Pero estoy atado al infierno, piensa que todo esto es por ti._**

-Harry- respondió con los ojos cerrados- No quiero hacerte daño… esa noche... esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Pero Harry- dijo abriendo sus ojos y clavando su mirada en esas orbes verdes que lo volvían loco- Esto no está bien, no es seguro para ti estar conmigo, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo, maldito cara-rajada? Hago esto por ti… solo por ti.

 ** _No importa lo que creamos, todavía estamos llenos de codicia._**

 ** _Esta es la llegada de mi reino._**

 ** _Cuando sientas mi calor, mírame a los ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios_**

 ** _Es donde se esconden mis demonios._**

-¡Draco! – exclamó sorprendido. -No digas incoherencias, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Yo voy a estar bien, nada va a pasarme

-No lo entiendes, él… él Señor Tenebroso va a matarte si estás cerca de mí, no soy bueno para ti, debes alejarte.

-Pero Draco….

-Observa mi maldito brazo, Potter- Gritó Draco mientras levantaba su manga de la camisa, donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

-Draco…- Exclamó Harry entre sorprendido y decepcionado- Tú lo preferiste a él. ¡Tú lo elegiste a él de nuevo!- Gritó Harry, mientras lo miraba furioso- ¿Es que acaso te doy tanto asco como para preferir estar con esa cosa?

Draco no sabía qué responder, lo último que pensó era ver a un Harry celoso.

 ** _No te acerques demasiado, está oscuro adentro, es donde se esconden mis demonios_**

Él esperaba verlo furioso por la marca en su brazo, y no por haber "elegido" entre él y ese ser asqueroso.

"El muy imbécil", pensó Draco. "Es que no puede ser más idiota, Merlín, Potter, ¿qué haré contigo?

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Draco, caminó hacia Harry con pasos firmes, mientras que el moreno retrocedía, hasta toparse con la pared del frío pasillo.

-Escúchame muy bien, Harry Potter, porque diré esto solo una vez- Los ojos de Harry miraban fijamente a Draco, estaban tan cerca, un pequeño movimiento y él estaría besando esos labios suaves y rosados.

"Draco", pensó Harry.

 ** _Ellos dicen que eso es lo que tú haces. Yo digo que es cosa del destino._**

-No lo elegí a él, Potter, al menos no voluntariamente, prefiero morir antes de elegir estar de su bando. Estúpido Gryffindor, desaliñado, torpe, cabeza dura -suspiró mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Estoy haciendo esto por ti, Potter, solo por ti, no quiero ponerte en riesgo- Harry intentaba concentrarse en lo que Draco hablaba, y no en su aliento que chocaba contra sus labios, en su aroma tan penetrante, tan…- Harry, no puedes volver a verme, tienes que irte, vete Harry… _vete-_ respondió Draco en un susurro casi audible.

 _ **Estás tejido en mi alma, necesito dejarte ir**_.

- _No_ \- la voz de Harry salió estrangulada, por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar- No voy a hacerlo, Draco, no voy a dejarte ir otra vez, no voy a rechazarte de nuevo, no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez… Abre tus preciosos ojos y mírame- Draco obedeció ya cansado de pelear consigo mismo, y de resistirse a decirle a Harry que no lo escuchara, que lo amara, que ignorara todo lo que había dicho y que se quedara con él, solo con él- No voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejarte solo, no otra vez. Las lágrimas caían ya libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas

Sus ojos, sus hermosos verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería eso, no quería ver a Harry así, él había prometido que nunca permitiría que alguien quitara ese brillo en los ojos de Harry… y él la había cagado, lo había hecho llorar.

 _ **Tus ojos brillan muy fuertes, quiero guardar esa luz.**_

-No, Harry, no, no llores por favor- dijo entre sollozos Draco, mientras tomaba con suavidad el rostro del moreno- Me odio cada vez más cuando te hago sufrir, yo solo necesito…. No, yo solo quiero verte feliz. Estoy sucio, Harry, estoy arruinado, mi corazón está destrozado. Soy un sucio Mortífago sin un futuro, no soy más que un asesino, no soy más que un… _Malfoy. -Estoy_ muerto en vida, Harry, perdí a todos los que amaba por mi culpa, no quiero perderte a ti también, jamás me lo perdonaría… No tengo una salida, no puedo salir de esta vida que me tocó… _Lo siento, Harry._

 ** _Ahora no puedo escapar, a menos de que me muestres como hacerlo_**.

Harry no podía más, eliminó la distancia entre ambos, juntando sus labios con los de Draco, quien estaba sorprendido por el movimiento de Harry. Pero que entendió el mensaje. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los labios de su amor… de su único amor.

No importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería sentir a Harry una vez más.

-Este no es el Draco que yo amo- dijo Harry mientras se separaba un poco, intentando recuperar el aire pedido- El Draco que yo amo es orgulloso, testarudo, inteligente, ambicioso, arrogante y narcisista- depositó un suave beso en cada mejilla de Draco- Ese no eres tú, tú no eres un asesino…

-Mis demonios, Harry... _Mis demonios-_ Respondió intentando excusarse, pero sin éxito.

-No importan ellos, me importas tú, ambos pelearemos juntos, Draco, solo…. Solo no me dejes

- _No lo haré-_ Respondió Draco en un susurro, antes de volver a besar a Harry

.Ambos sabían que no era verdad, que en unos días la guerra comenzaría y ambos deberían pelear en bandos distintos, como antes lo habían hecho, con la única diferencia que no estarían en la escuela, sino en un campo de batalla, que ya no serían los hechizos indefensos entre ambas casas, sino hechizos imperdonables, como el _Avada Kedavra._ Ya no será más un juego de niños hormonales, será una guerra de vida o muerte.

 ** _Cuando sientas mi calor, mírame a los ojos, es donde mis demonios se esconden._**

 ** _es donde se esconden mis demonios_**

La ropa de ambos jóvenes caía en el frío suelo, donde una leve luz los iluminaba. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que hacían, ya no, el calor y la pasión los hizo olvidar del tiempo y del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Jadeos, suspiros y gemidos ahogados resonaban por todo el lugar.

 ** _No te acerques demasiado, está oscuro adentro._**

Ambos se rozaban el uno con el otro, mostrando su deseo a su amante.

-Draco… Ah… Te necesito -Dijo Harry entre gemidos, mientras tomaba a Draco del cuello atrayéndolo más hacia él, notó como Draco se tensaba, y se acercó a su oído y susurró suavemente- No pienses en nada más que en nosotros, mírame, Draco- con sus manos lo obligó a mirarlo- Piensa solo en mí, no en lo que pasará mañana, o en esa estúpida guerra… Solo piensa en mí- Después capturó sus labios nuevamente

Tenía razón, ya no quería pensar en eso, tenía a Harry entre sus brazos, gimiendo, deseando ser tomado, ser poseído por él… Solo por él.

Con ambas manos apretó el trasero de Harry, rozando con fuerza su virilidad con la de Harry, mientras ambos gemían.

Besó, chupó, y mordió el cuello del moreno, disfrutando de su sabor, de su textura, de su penetrante olor.

Sus manos desabrocharon la camisa de Harry, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo con su pantalón, ambos ansiosos, sin dejar de besarse.

Se separó de Harry para observar toda esa piel bronceada descubierta. Miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Tómame… Por favor, Draco, hazme el amor -La petición de Harry puso a Draco a mil, haciendo que su corazón amenazara con salirse de su pecho.

Su boca besó con fiereza la de Harry, ambos tocándose, sintiéndose… _Amándose._

 ** _Es donde se esconden mis demonios._**

Hicieron el amor lenta, pero apasionadamente, disfrutando de los gemidos, jadeos y gritos guturales de su amor.

El amanecer llegó, y la luz que traspasaba por la gran ventana al fondo del pasillo, alumbró el rostro del joven rubio, despertándolo.

Draco miró a su izquierda observando al moreno que descansaba a su lado, descansando. Lo miró con un amor intenso, mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

-Aún sabiendo que no cumpliría mi promesa, te entregaste a mí, Harry -Susurró levemente Draco con un profundo dolor- ¿Tanto me amas, Harry? ¿Tanto te importo, amor mío?- Suspiró mientras se separaba de él intentando levantarse, cuando fue tomado por el brazo.

Observó el rostro de Harry que tenía los ojos cerrados, y escuchó de sus labios lo que siempre había soñado escuchar.

- _Si, Draco, te amo tanto-_ Del brazo lo atrajo hacia él, Draco sonrió y lo besó suavemente.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que ese beso tal vez sería el último.

Fue Draco quien rompió el beso con un sollozo.

- _Draco-_ Susurró Harry y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo con más pasión. Ambos sollozaron a la vez.

Draco se separó del beso y salió corriendo del pasillo, no sin antes decir.

- _Te amo... No lo olvides nunca_ – Se giró sobre sus talones, lo miró con un sonrisa, y preguntó- _¿Asustado, Potter_ _?._

 _Luego retomó su carrera sin volver a mirar atrás_

El moreno volvió a acostarse en el suelo cerrando) sus ojos y susurraba mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- _Ya quisieras._

 ** _Es donde se esconden mis demonios._**

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _Muchas gracias por leer.:)_

 **Quiero agradecer a mi hermosa amiga: Jessica Pérez por ser mi beta. También a la encantadora Meliza Malfoy… Gracias, chicas, son geniales :)**


End file.
